


The Fallen Hero

by DrugsRUs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Link fell from battle and the Shrine of Ressurection was destroyed. The four Champions and Zelda go to mourn him. Hylia, however, grants Link a second chance at life, and to comfort his friends.Constructive criticsim is always welcome!
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The Burial

Link was dead. He knew he was. All he could see was a bright light. He remembered the guardians. Their blue eyes, and their pink bodies, infested with Malice. Their red targeting beams. And the blue lasers. Pure death. Ahead of him, the light faded a bit, before speaking. 

“Link. Now is not your time. Soon, but far. You will triumph, but you will fail. You shall move forwards but also backwards. Good luck.” And he dissolved. 

  
  
  
  


The four champions and Zelda quietly mourned Link’s death. It had been sudden. An attack of guardians they couldn’t hold off. Zelda used her powers, but Link had died. His body was not found, just a few scraps of blue tunic, and the scabbard of the Master Sword. Now, his coffin was laid to rest at Korok Forest. The five went one by one to say something. Zelda went first.

“Link. You were always a good friend to me. You stuck by me, even when I was harsh to you, because it was your duty. You never ran. You had courage. The Master Sword chose you. I’m sorry if I was ever horrible to you. Goodbye.” Zelda choked out the last word before dissolving to tears, to which Urbosa comforted her. Daruk went next.

“Little guy. You were a brother. You were _my_ brother. You were the best and bravest person I knew. Rest in peace, old friend.” He laid a large hand on the stone, before walking over to Zelda and Urbosa. Urbosa walked up. 

“You were a true warrior, Link. I must admit, you were strong. For a voe. You died a warrior’s death. Sav’orq.” She touched the stone once, before going to comfort Zelda. Revail stepped up.

“You were a tough one, Link. Even though you were a rival, you were still skilled. Almost better than me. I’ll miss the contests. They were a challenge for me.” He joined the other champions. 

Mipha slowly walked to the stone. She laid her hand on it. She tried to say something but choked, and collapsed on the grass, sobbing. The other champions backed off. They knew better. It was a depressing day for the four champions and Zelda.

Little did they know that Link was hiding in a tree. After the goddess Hylia had returned him to life, he had hidden in a tree, wanting to know what they would say. Zelda’s speech touched him. As did Daruk’s and Urbosa’s. He had never known Revali to have a emotional side, but he had seen it. As for Mipha… As soon as she collapsed, he had wanted to sob with her. But he could not. He would show himself in due time. When he was ready.


	2. Mipha's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad chapter name
> 
> sry
> 
> very brief

Link sprinted through the woods, panting, as five Moblins chased him. Cursing, he swooped behind a boulder and activated Stasis+. For some reason, he had been reborn with the Sheikah Slate. He activated it and slammed the boulder, launching it forwards into the Moblins. He stopped to catch his breath. Shortly after his ‘funeral,’ he decided to head to Zora’s domain, and talk to Mipha. And Sidon, of course. He turned tail, and continued sprinting to Zora’s domain.

  
  


Mipha and Sidon were relaying the news to King Dorephan. He nodded solemnly. Mipha returned to her room, and pushed Sidon away as he tried to comfort her. He nodded, then left the room. Sidon walked down the bridge connecting Zora’s domain to the rest of Hyrule, deep in thought. So deep, in fact, that he almost didn’t hear the rustling. In a nearby tree, a rustling sound was made. Sidon pulled out his Zora sword and called out. “Who’s there?” The rustling grew louder until a loud yelp was heard, and someone fell out of a tree. Sidon sheathed his sword. The person in front of him was covered in gashes, bruises and burns. When Sidon poked his arm, the person yelped. 

“Are you… okay?” The person got up slowly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” The person’s voice sounded familiar.

“What is your name?” Sidon asked.

“Link.” Link got up shakily.

Sidon was confused. “Link? But Link died! The four champions went to his funeral along with Zelda!”

Link shook his head. “Nope. That coffin is empty. I watched it. From a tree.” 

Sidon didn’t believe him. “Give me proof that you are Link, then.” Link looked at him, then slowly, to Sidon’s shock, drew the Master Sword from his back. The sword hummed and glowed a faint blue. 

“Is this good enough?” Sidon rubbed his temples.

“Are you like a ghost, or something?” Link laughed.

“Nope.” He poked Sidon, and Sidon could feel it.

Sidon’s face turned into a grin, and he tackled Link, giving him a huge hug, causing Link to cry out in pain.

“OW OW OW!” Link cried as he jumped back.

“Oh, sorry about that!” Link nodded.

“Okay. could you bring me to Mipha?” Sidon gave him a thumbs up. And the two walked to Mipha’s room.

As Sidon and Link marched to Mipha’s room, other Zora looked at Link funny. Probably because of the burns. Or the sword. Link didn’t know which one. Sidon’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“We are here.” With his heart jackhammering, he knocked on the door. A distant voice floated out.

“Go away.” To hear Mipha’s voice used so angrily was heart breaking.

  
Sidon knocked. “Mipha, a man is hurt, and you have to heal him. It is very important. More important than Link.” The door flew upon. Mipha was standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. 

“Who is this?” Sidon looked her in the eyes.

“Link.”

End for this chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JK

“Link?” Mipha sounded confused.

“Yes?” Link’s voice was hoarse.

“This is some kind of trick, isn’t it?” She looked to Sidon, but he shook his head. 

She looked back to Link. His whole body was covered in gashes, burns, and who knows what else. 

“Prove that this is Link.” Link pulled out the Master Sword. She looked shocked, but moved closer to him. 

Then she slapped him.

Link staggerd back, evidently suprised. Mipha ran in, and continusly slapped him. In between slaps, she shouted at him. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED! YOU SCARED ME! I DIDN'T SLEEP FOR FIVE DAYS BECAUSE I WAS MOURNING! WHY THE" And she continued to slap him until she stopped and collapsed, weeping uncontrollably on his chest.

“Shh, Mipha, I’m fine. I’m back, and we should tell the others.” She looked up, her eyes still red.

Link sighed. “Come here.” And he pulled her face to his and they kissed under the roof of Zora’s Domain. Long enough for it to get awkward for Sidon. Oh, and you guys, of course. Sorry. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link get bitchslapped
> 
> yas
> 
> Daruk next
> 
> and DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINTENDO CHARECTERS OR MEMORIES, THE CHAPTERS ARE NAMED AFTER THEM BECAUSE IM LAZY AF PLEASE DONT SUE ME NINTENDO I LOVE BOTW *sobs in the corner*


	3. Daruk's Mettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NINTENDO CHARECTERS OR MEMORIES, THE CHAPTERS ARE NAMED AFTER THEM BECAUSE IM LAZY AF PLEASE DONT SUE ME NINTENDO I LOVE BOTW *sobs in the corner*
> 
> wait for urbosa
> 
> link ded

After saying hello to King Dorephan, he, Mipha, and Sidon continued on their way to Death Mountain. 

At Foothill stable, he talked to Beedle, who was selling supplies. 

“Hey, Beedle?” The merchant looked up from his arrows.

“Yes?” Link had donned a hood so no one knew of his arrival. He wanted to announce it to Hyrule when the other champions and Zelda knew of his revival.

“Could you tell Daruk to meet me down here? It is very important.” Beedle hesitated. He slowly got out a silver rupee and slid it across the inn’s table. Beedle wavered.

“Okay then.” He snatched it up and walked off.

At nightfall, Beedle returned, this time with Daruk behind him.

“Here, sir. Daruk is here to meet with you.” Daruk sat down with a rock roast in his hand.

“Okay, what is it?” Link threw off the hood. Daruk gasped.

“Link?” He nodded.

Daruk dropped his rock roast and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground in a bone crushing hug. “I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD, BROTHER!”

Link wheezed out loud. “CAN'T...BREATHE…” Daruk couldn’t hear him. He began to turn purple, and Mipha spoke up. “Daruk! Don’t kill him again!” Daruk let go immediately.

“Sorry. Just glad to see my favorite brother’s doing alright!” Link nodded, his lungs recovering from Daruk’s bear hug. 

“So… Have you told the others yet?” Link shook his head.

“Just me and Sidon.” Daruk looked up at Mipha. 

“Ah! So he told you?” Mipha nodded.

Daruk leaned towards her conspiringly. “I bet Link told you first cause he could get over the pain first, eh? Ah, I can’t wait for Revali’s expression! Ha! He’s going to be so mad!” 

Link groaned. “I do not want to think about it.” Daruk chuckled.

“So, uh, where are we headed next?” Link thought for a moment. 

“I think Rito village. Let’s get Revali’s speech over with.” Daruk laughed, and Sidon chuckled a bit at that.

“Alright then! Just warning you, when you get to Urbosa, she’s gonna kill you. We all know that she hates to see Zelda cry, and guess what your “death” did for her.” Link went pale.

Right there, the three others laughed while Link began to sweat.

  
  


End

  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Consider This an Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, im stuck
> 
> no seriously help i have severe writers block and i know my writeing sucks.

The soft pattering of rain distracted him from his work.

He stopped typing to look out through the window.

What time was it?

1? 2? He had been up for hours, trying to fix the writers block, but to no avail.

Eventually he closed his laptop and went to bed, soothed by the lull of falling rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it would be fun to write something like this.
> 
> Please enjoy 
> 
> Contructive critisicm is always allowed
> 
> also, for once, i decided to not make revali an asshole.
> 
> kinda major charecter death, not really


End file.
